To New Beginnings
by sarkbait
Summary: first ever HPGG crossover. It would seem as though they were meant for eachother, but no one knew until death was factored in. give it a chance ok?
1. introductions

Okay, this is my explanation on how this could possibly even be connected  
  
Tristan has graduated from military school at the top of his class. He got accepted to all these Ivy leagues, but he really wanted to go to Columbia. His father, knowing that Tristan would stray away from the DuGray clan, made a deal with Tristan. If Tristan attends Yale, he will get his inheritance early. Steven, Tristan's father, thought that if he could control where Tristan was educated, he could control Tristan's future. But he was wrong. He had forgotten how strong willed Tristan was and didn't take that to account when he made this bargain. Tristan was sick and tired of being Steven's puppet, but knew he couldn't live without his inheritance. So he took him up on his deal. He knew what his father was thinking, but was determined not become a permanent puppet. So for the summer while he is at Hartford, he acts like a puppet, so he could get his inheritance. Little did Tristan know that Steven had no power over the inheritance, Janlan did. So when Janlan passed away that summer, Tristan was surprised to find out that he was at the receiving end of the DuGray's vast fortune. The only thing that he had to do was to continue upon the DuGray and attend Yale. Tristan immediately took up this offer and left home. Before leaving though, Steven promised to Tristan that he would take away his inheritance. Steven only received a small percent of the DuGray fortune and was not pleased.  
  
Draco graduated as Head Boy, but made Lucius "disappointed in him" by not being at the top of his class. Hermione had taken that honor. Draco had been Lucius's puppet all his life, and quite frankly, he was very tired of it. Draco only did what he did so that he could be at the good grace of his father, and even then, Lucius was not satisfied. After graduating Hogwarts, Draco wanted to get away from his family. He acted like his father's puppet for one more month, and finally, he asked for his inheritance. When Lucius questioned Draco, he got a well-rehearsed response. "I want to be big father. I want to live alone and travel the world and meet other great influences. Most of all, I want to live the life of a true Malfoy. I want to make a name for myself." Lucius couldn't be more pleased and gave Draco his inheritance. But Lucius was deceived. Draco ran off with the money and away from the life of evil. When Lucius found out, he had Draco, his only son, killed. Well, almost anyways. Before this was put into action, Lucius was taken in for working alongside Voldermont.  
  
Rory graduated with Paris as co-valedictorian. Rory decided not to go to Harvard and instead, to Yale so that she could stay close to her mother. She received half a million dollars from the late Lorelai I. She is now rooming with Paris, who also decided to attend Yale. They have become best friends through the years.  
  
Hermione graduated from Hogwarts as Head Girl and at the top of her class. After graduating, she was indecisive about what to do with her bright future. She wanted to explore the world and see what her calling was. As much as she loved the magical world, she missed the muggle world dearly. After receiving a muggle-proof transcript, she applied to go to school in America. She loved England, since she had lived there all her life. But she felt that she needed somewhat a change in her life. After spending her life in Europe, making a name for herself in the magical world, being one of Harry Potter's best friends, she felt as though she needed to expand her horizons.  
  
Now, here is the connection.  
  
The Malfoys and DuGrays have never gotten along. Malfoys thought that muggles were below them and the DuGrays thought that anything even associated with the magical world was completely unnatural and disgusting. Steven's sister, Lucy, got married to Lucius's brother, Nathaniel. This brought uproar in both families. They were both so disgusted with each other. When they saw their sons, Draco and Tristan, getting along, they had felt obligated in separating them as much as possible. But somehow, these two secretly kept in touch with one another. Tristan knew all about the magical world, and in a way, was jealous of his magical cousin, but only a little. Both families were very rich and known in both worlds, and yet, not many people knew this connection between these two families. The Malfoys lived in England, the DuGrays, in America. They thought the Atlantic would separate the bond of the boys, but it only made it stronger.  
  
When Tristan found out of Draco running away, he right away sent a message to Draco, telling him to come to America. Draco had never actually live in the muggle world but felt that since has already taken this step away from his family, he could take an even bigger leap. No one was more surprised about Draco's move to America, into the muggle world, as Draco himself. He had never actually seen this day coming. Unknown to many, he too had gotten a "muggle-proof" transcript from Dumbledore. He decided to attend Yale with this cousin. They both moved in together. Tristan spent about a month getting Draco adjusted to the muggle world. Even though Draco was in the muggle world, he carried his wand in secret, everywhere he went.  
  
Both boys have drastically changed. No one would have guessed anything about these two boys. It seemed as though they had acted like complete jerks all their lives to please their parents, which never actually fully happened. But even with that, they had yet to change so drastically as to not act like themselves. They were tall, well built, and exceptionally handsome. They had both defied their family and were both stubborn in many ways.  
  
Richard's sister is not other than Jordan Granger, the ever-successful dentist in England. Jordan met her husband, Nick Granger, at Columbia. They had a daughter, Hermione, who turned out to be a muggle-born witch. Rory and Hermione used to visit one another when they were younger, but the distance got them to separate a lot through the years. There were the occasional letters from one another. No one in the Gilmore clan except the late Lorelai Gilmore I, knew of this. Rory and Hermione got in touch with one another after they had both graduated. Hermione felt as though she needed to go into a new atmosphere, and when she found out Rory was going to Yale, she found herself also "happening to go to" Yale. Hermione conveniently "forgot" to tell Rory that she also was going to Yale.  
  
Cliff-notes on other characters.  
  
Paris and Jess are dating. Luke and Lorelai are married. Lane, against her mother's strong wishes, is in the well-known band, "The Its" with no other than her long-time boyfriend, Dave. She is one of the most successful Asian artists in America and is often touring the world. Dean is one of Rory's best friends and is right now attending UCLA. He is dating a girl he met there, Margaret Cho. Harry is the Seeker for the Quidditch in England. He is also the right-hand man for Cornelius Fudge. He is dating Jessica Neely, a girl who attended Starlington, the Wizarding School in America. Ron is the coach of the Quidditch team of England. He is in an off-again, on-again relationship with Sirius's niece, Anne Black. Ginny is dating Neville Longbottom. She is Head Girl at Hogwarts.  
  
*surprise of the century* Kirk Stevenson is married. Yes, you heard me right, the eccentric Kirk is married to a Kimberly Smith. They are just too similar. Both extremely eccentric. Kimberly is no other than the girl version of Kirk.  
  
This story will take place at the first day of Yale. 


	2. And we meet again

Here goes nothing. everything else will come to place as the story progresses R/R. after all, this is the first ever Gilmore Girls/Harry Potter crossover right? And of course, since this will NEVER happen, this is a AU. *Also, send any ideas, changes, and what not. I am also looking for someone to edit my work so if you are in anyway interested, e-mail me or IM me. Thank you!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory had braced herself. She knew that her first day at Yale was going to be hard, so she was surprised at how empty her class was when she first entered. *Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have come an hour earlier. *  
  
Rory couldn't wait to see what her classes would be like, and what new challenges she would be facing. Paris and Rory are both sharing a luxurious apartment paid both by the Gellar's and Gilmore's. Paris had no classes until the afternoon, but Rory had a class at 10:00 A.M.  
  
She had come at 9. She took a seat in the front of the classroom, and took out the book she had been required to read before coming to the competitive English class. This was her forth time reading it. She was instantly relieved when 5 minutes later, another girl entered the room. But when she looked up to say hi to her, she was shocked by who she saw.  
  
There stood a girl with wavy brown hair. She had huge chocolate brown eyes and gave Rory a knowing look.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione instantly ran to Rory and gave her a huge hug. "Rory!"  
  
After a minute of jumping up and down, Rory finally spoke up. "I can't believe you are here!"  
  
"I can't believe it either!"  
  
"So how was boarding school?"  
  
Hermione sorta strayed her eyes away and answered, "Tough but a great experience."  
  
Hermione wanted more than anything to tell her beloved cousin what was going on. Hermione wanted to tell Rory about Hogwarts and the great things that she had accomplished through the years. But she knew that she couldn't tell Rory all of this.  
  
Rory was so happy to see her cousin. They have been so close when they were smaller but they drifted after Hermione had to leave for a very exclusive boarding school. Rory knew very little about it but she was a little sad on how little they got to talk to each other.  
  
"So Hermione, I didn't know that you wanted to come to Yale." "I only decided to come here a few months ago."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you!"  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
Hermione had to go through with this huge process. Since she had no references that she was allowed to use, Dumbledore had to make one up for her. Hermione wanted to expand her horizons and see what was out there for her. She was the top of her class, a head girl, and had accomplished so much with her two best friends. She even managed to squirm in a little love, the brief relationship she had with Viktor Krum. They had drifted after he went on tour with his Quidditch team.  
  
"I just applied and they accepted me after they saw my activities and grades."  
  
"Really? What did you do?"  
  
Hermione had already made a story up that followed all. "I was valedictorian, started a community service program in my school, and I helped out with cleaning England up a little. What about you?"  
  
"I was co-valedictorian with my close friend Paris, I helped make a house and clean up around Hartford, and I was active in my school's newspaper."  
  
"I heard you went to Chilton. How was that?"  
  
"It was hard but a lot of fun. Where did you go to?"  
  
"Hog. Oxford."  
  
A slip of tongue.  
  
"Sounds like a hard place."  
  
"It was."  
  
"I can't imagine myself being in one place the entire time. How was it to live at that place?"  
  
"Full of excitement and adventure."  
  
Hermione described her friendship with Harry, Ron, and Krum, as well as a mention of Draco. Of course, she left out the mention of anything that remotely sounded magical, changing a few things so that they didn't sound too out of the ordinary.  
  
Rory told Hermione everything, from Dean, Lane and Jess, right down to Paris, Lorelai and Luke.  
  
Time had passes quickly, and without them even knowing it, two others entered into the room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tristan had been rooming with Draco for 3 months. Both boys were considerably wealthy for their age, but both had angry fathers who would do anything to torment these cousins.  
  
Tristan had just told Draco about Rory and how she had changed him.  
  
Draco looked at his feet. "I know what you mean."  
  
Draco had applied to Yale merely because he knew it would really piss his father off for going to a muggle school. Draco had studied muggle material alone at home and a bit at school. He had wanted to rebel against his father and this seemed to be a perfect way to do so. After acting like his father's puppet for 18 years, his father had let him have his share of the inheritance. Lucious was not so happy to find out about what Draco had really intended to do.  
  
After a many fights and a few curses, Draco escaped. Tristan and Draco met with each other and decided to use their inheritance to live their lives the way they wanted to. They had both left to go to school. Draco wasn't sure what he wanted to be, so he tagged along with this cousin. Tristan's choice of school was simple. He either went to Yale or didn't get his inheritance.  
  
Their first class was an English class at 10 AM. They both decided to go to class a little bit early. Draco was still adjusting to the atmosphere of the muggle world.  
  
"I can just disapparate and."  
  
Tristan gave Draco a stern look. "Draco, this is the human world ok? No magic what-so-ever. Please try not to draw that much attention to yourself."  
  
This of course, was somewhat a hard task to accomplish, since both boys were exceptionally handsome. Draco had grown out of his skinny state and grew buffer, while Tristan stayed. Tristan-like.  
  
Draco kept squirming. "I don't know how you muggle's can wear these 'jackets'. Cloaks are more comfortable. And I don't understand how you can stand going so slowly in that 'car' thing.  
  
Tristan laughed. "I am so sorry almighty wizard." Then Tristan's face somewhat hardened. "Remember Draco, please have no reference to how not normal you are. No magic talk ok? You know the consequences."  
  
Draco solemnly nodded his head. "Sorry to disappoint you DuGray, but I am not as stupid as you presume I am."  
  
Both boys smirked as they entered the classroom, expecting no one to be in there. Boy, where they in for a surprise.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory and Hermione looked up to see two boys walk in. The smiles that were on their face quickly faded.  
  
Tristan and Draco smirked when they saw this.  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
Rory cringed."  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione gave Draco an icy look. But when she realized that she was in the muggle world, she had the most curious look upon her face.  
  
Rory looked at Hermione. "You know them?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, just Malfoy."  
  
Tristan and Draco seemed to have the same exchange in words. "You know them?"  
  
"No, just Granger."  
  
Tristan had a strange look upon his face. "So she is also a w."  
  
Draco interrupted him before he said it. "Yes."  
  
The two pairs looked at each other. Tristan was the first to speak.  
  
"Seems to be a small world Mary."  
  
"Not small enough."  
  
Tristan gave out somewhat of a snort. "And who is that next to you?"  
  
"This is my cousin, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you. This is MY cousin Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione shot Draco a stare. "Sadly, we are already acquainted with each other. The is truly the last place I would have ever, and I mean, ever, expected you to be."  
  
Rory looked at Draco. "So YOU'RE the guy who gave my cousin hell at Oxford."  
  
Hermione looked at Tristan. "And YOU'RE the guy that gave my cousin such a harsh time her sophomore year."  
  
Rory and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"They are like two peas in a pod."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: yes, I have decided to continue with the madness, even with the hate review I received. I was hesitant until I figured something. I am not writing fan fiction to please everyone in the world. This is merely for my own enjoyment. And to the 'Anonymous' Lor, I actually appreciated your comment. But the least you can do is tell me what is so horrible about it. I mean, naming a character 'Steven' is such a stupid reason to make comments on this fan fiction. I've seen AUs fan fiction all the time, and this is no exception. And why are you making fun of my formatting when you aren't perfect yourself? When the story was downloaded to the site, it changed something. So please, to everyone. If you are going to throw vicious insults to ANY fan fiction, give good reason because seriously, nobody's perfect. And as always, R/R.  
  
Enjoy it or not, the choice is yours. 


	3. the beginning

A/N: Due to all the hate mail I got, including a virus sent by someone who seemed to REALLY hate this story, I am continuing it. Yep. I find it hilarious that people hate this story and go through all that trouble to stop me from doing something like this. Completely hilarious. So to many peoples displeasure, the story continues! R/R, It's all that love/hate that drives me to write this. And to answer that one person, I was possessed by a demon while writing this because I love spending my day making you life hell. No one is making anyone read this so there! And Shit, you must have had too much time in your hands to have taken the trouble to continuously paste 'shit' over and over again. I thank you haters. I enjoy making your lives miserable by writing these fan fictions. It makes me feel all warm inside knowing I made someone's day miserable. (yes, and unless you were completely dense, you noted the sarcasm.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After ten minutes of bantering amongst each other, more people came into class, so the four sat on their seats. To Rory and Hermione's distaste, Tristan and Draco took the seat right behind them. The professor came in, and she introduced herself. To much surprise, she didn't look older than 21.  
  
"Hello and welcome to your first day in English. I hope all of you are adjusting. You may call me Professor Bruccoli. To tell you a little about myself, I should start off by saying that I too am a graduate of Yale. I graduated from here 3 years ago at the top of my class when I was 18."  
  
A gasp was heard in the class as everyone talked amongst themselves, taking in the information just told to them.  
  
Professor Bruccoli then started her lecture and told them that they had to have an outline as well as a thesis on the book on her desk by the next week. Everyone groaned.  
  
"But Yale is not all about study. You will also learn from this class cooperation. Now, I hope you chose your seats wisely for those will be your seats not only for the rest of the semester, but the people surrounding you will be in your group."  
  
Rory counted the rows and groaned when she counted. She would be stuck with the obnoxious boys.  
  
"This is my first year teaching at this school and most teachers do not approve of the group work I make you all do. But I think that to truly understand English, you need other people's opinions to learn all of the aspects in this language. You will be doing thesis's, you will counter the thesis, write research paper's and write one disagreeing with the viewpoint thrown by that research paper and so on."  
  
Hermione groaned. *Not even in Hogwarts were classes this hard. *  
  
Rory massaged her temples. *I will NOT breakdown, I will NOT breakdown. *  
  
The boys behind them were also thinking, but the two of them seemed to look at the group work differently.  
  
Tristan. *Wow, I get to work with Mary again. I think faith is finally working. *  
  
Draco. *I have to work with that Mudblood? * Draco them shook his head. *NO, I refuse to think like father. I will work with Granger and not act like father's puppet. I am over his evil. *  
  
The class ended, but Professor Bruccoli called for both Draco and Hermione.  
  
Rory and Tristan went to wait outside, exiting with a seemingly heated banter.  
  
"Yes Professor Bruccoli?"  
  
"I hope you both understand why I called you both here."  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other, confused.  
  
"You may not know this, but I too am a witch. I was sent here by Dumbledore to watch you two carefully. I was a little surprised to see that your two are in each other's groups, because from what I heard, you two never exactly got along."  
  
Hermione and Draco both shot each other looks.  
  
"Anyways, you two must be very careful here in the muggle world. I hear that both of you are here with relatives."  
  
Both of them nodded their heads.  
  
"And Draco, I believe that Tristan already knows of you being a wizard."  
  
Hermione looked surprised when Draco nodded his head.  
  
"Well then, Hermione, I am guessing that you didn't tell yours."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"This may sound strange, but Dumbledore said that you must tell Rory."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if anything out of the ordinary happened, which usually does happen around our kind, Rory will understand. In the end, you may need her support."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"You two may leave now. Rory and Tristan must be waiting."  
  
Professor Bruccoli started to shuffle through her paper.  
  
Hermione gave Draco an amazed look. "From every person at Hogwarts, you were the last person I would have even to see here of all places. For someone who hated anything muggle related, I can't believe you are tolerating and blending so well into Yale."  
  
Draco smirked. "Sorry to surprise you like that. But I can shock you even more with this amazing information. People DO change, although I see that you are still the bookworm you have always been."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a perplexed look. "What drove you to the muggle world Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked. "That is something you may find out the information to. But you will not be finding out now."  
  
Before Hermione could say anything, Draco and already headed for the door. They both came out to see a bantering Rory and Tristan.  
  
"You are still the same Tristan."  
  
"And you are still Mary."  
  
If looks could kill, Rory would have burned Tristan to the ground. The two of them saw their cousins come out.  
  
"So, what was that all about?"  
  
Rory looked at Hermione. "Oh, nothing. She just wanted to tell us something. Listen, I have to tell you something. Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
Rory gave Hermione a puzzled look and nodded. They regretfully exchanged their phone number's with the boys and left.  
  
"I guess since we are working with one another, we have to somehow manage to get along so. I can't believe I am saying this. Call us tonight and we will meet ok?"  
  
The boys smirked. "Can't wait to get reacquainted Mary?"  
  
Rory shot Tristan a deadly glance. "Don't be so sure of yourself Bible boy." 


	4. iamawitch

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, and I am pleased to see that I actually didn't get that much hate mail. I am flattered. I have neglected putting this chapter online because I have been working like mad on my other Trory. I just recently got around to doing this chapter over again since the original completely sucked. So yeah. R/R as always!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory and Hermione settled on the couch in the living room of Hermione's apartment. Hermione kept fidgeting.  
  
"What you want to tell me that couldn't be told before we got here?"  
  
It then struck her. *If I just tell Rory, she will laugh at me. *  
  
Before any words were uttered, a small-owl pecked on Hermione's window. Rory was surprised, because it was very unnatural for an owl to be up that early and to be pecking on that particular window.  
  
"Herm, is it just me or is that owl trying to get in."  
  
Hermione did not answer, she simply got up and opened the window, letting the owl tumble into the room.  
  
"Hello pig."  
  
Rory was completely surprised, and didn't know what to think.  
  
"Did you just call that owl 'pig'?"  
  
"That's his name."  
  
Hermione relieved the bird of the letter attached to his leg and retrieved a bowl of water for the bird.  
  
"Care to explain Herm?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Why in the world would an OWL peck on YOUR window to DELIVER a LETTER?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Herm!"  
  
"Do you promise to believe me if I told you?"  
  
"I expect an explanation, because none of this is making any sense right now."  
  
Hermione looked at Rory and looked down at her feet. "Iamawitch."  
  
"What? Can you say that a little slower and clearer? I don't talk mumble."  
  
Hermione looked around the room.  
  
"Herm, I am you cousin and one of your closes friends. Whatever the explanation, I will try to believe you. I mean, as long as it is believable ok?"  
  
Hermione was still silent, and Rory kept babbling.  
  
"It's not like you are going to tell me that you are the Easter bunny or the tooth-fairy or any thing right?"  
  
Hermione twitched.  
  
"Herm?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The reason why a owl is in this room right now, delivering a letter is because."  
  
Hermione paused. Rory was waiting patiently.  
  
"Rory, I am a witch."  
  
Rory thought she heard wrong. "What?"  
  
"I'm a witch."  
  
That was when Rory fainted.  
  
Hermione freaked out and pulled out her wand. She whispered a small spell and Rory's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"The last thing I remember was dreaming about you telling me this crazy thing, telling me that you were a witch."  
  
Then Rory noticed Pig and freaked out. "OH MY GOD, IT WASN'T A DREAM?"  
  
"Rory, please calm down."  
  
"How can I possibly calm down if my own cousin just told me that she was a witch?!"  
  
"Please understand Rory."  
  
Rory massaged her temples. "I need coffee."  
  
"Accio mug"  
  
A mug flew across the room into Hermione's hand. "Coffeenio"  
  
Coffee poured out of her wand and into the mug. She handed it to Rory.  
  
Rory couldn't believe it. She took the mug and drank in the coffee. It was the best coffee she had ever tasted in her life. "My God, I wish I knew how to do that!"  
  
Hermione laughed as the atmosphere slightly lifted. After a few hours, and about 100 cups of coffee, Rory got adjusted to the fact that Hermione was a witch. They talked and talked as Rory questioned about the magical world.  
  
"So I am a muggle?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow, this is just too cool. So does that mean Draco is also a wizard."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Hermione had already explained the hatred that floated between her and Draco, as well as what type of family he came from and such.  
  
"So Tristan knows?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I wonder how he kept it to himself."  
  
"He has to. Just like you. Rory, promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Lorelai. This has to be between us."  
  
Rory saw the gravity of the matter and nodded her head. "You can trust me."  
  
Then both the girls stomach's growls simultaneously. They both laughed.  
  
"Herm, I just HAVE to take you to meet Lorelai and Luke and everyone! We can eat there." 


	5. Coffee

A/N- Don't expect too much. I received 3 more hate e-mails and I almost opened a virus. This is getting old, stop sending them! R/R please, it is the only thing that is keeping me from completely giving up.  
  
"Darling, I love you and all, but if you don't give me any coffee this very moment, I will have no other choice but to kill you with my bare hands loving husband of mine."  
  
Luke shot Lorelai a look. "No."  
  
"You are so going to sleep on the couch again if I don't see a caffeinated drink in 5.4.3."  
  
Before Lorelai could finish counting and before Luke could reach for the mug, Kirk and Kim walked in. Both Danes groined.  
  
"What do you want today Kirk?"  
  
"Is that how you treat the Stevenson's? I think not!"  
  
Luke just gave the two funny couple a look. "What would you both like?"  
  
"Kirk and I would like three turkey sandwiches, three side salads, three ice teas, as well as a tuna salad."  
  
"Three?"  
  
Kirk gave Luke a shocked look. "What would you expect my mother to eat if I don't order 3 of everything?"  
  
Lorelai gagged. "Salad?"  
  
"Of course Lorelai. Very good."  
  
Lorelai then asked Kim. "How is Kim the kitty doing?"  
  
"Fine. She is better than Kirk the cat."  
  
Kirk looked down. "I miss him."  
  
Lorelai had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. After the couple had left, she was going to go back to ask for coffee.  
  
"Luke."  
  
Luke simply handed Lorelai the cup and pot of coffee. "Don't bother the working man."  
  
Lorelai simply squealed. She turned around when she heard the door to the diner open. "Welcome to coffee Heaven. RORY!"  
  
Lorelai dropped her mug and rushed to her daughter, as the mug broke.  
  
"That's the 5th cup this week Lorelai!"  
  
While the Gilmore girls were squealing, Hermione was tempted to take her wand out and simply rebuild the cup back to its original form, but reminded herself that there was not suppose to be magic used at all in the muggle world in front of muggles oblivious to magic.  
  
Lorelai finally stopped jumping and spotted Hermione. Lorelai looked a bit confused.  
  
"I know you. Wait. Ok, give me a minute. I can remember. ok, maybe I forgot. My brain hurts. But I know you. I so totally know you so just give me a chance."  
  
"Mom, this is."  
  
"Shush offspring of mine. I can figure this out by myself. Wait. Curly hair, brown eyes. You look suspiciously like a Gilmore."  
  
"You are really close Lorelai but I am afraid I am not a Gilmore."  
  
"Wait! British accent! Granger! HERMIONE!"  
  
Lorelai ran right up to Hermione and gave her a hard embrace.  
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! How is this possible?! I haven't seen you for years! YEARS! You never wrote or anything, no picture but you are here and healthy and everything! Let me look at you!"  
  
Lorelai let go of Hermione and gave her a good look. "Rory, you hit her with your pretty stick! I told you that you had to keep it to yourself!"  
  
Hermione and Rory laughed.  
  
"Sorry Lorelai, but I stole it from her and hit myself with it so I can be a Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai swept a fake tear.  
  
"I am touched."  
  
Lorelai and Hermione talked on and on about everything while Rory wandered off to the counter.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
Luke looked up at her and grumbled. "No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Then Jess came down with his Sex Pistols shirt.  
  
"What do you think you are wearing?! I let you stay here while you repeat senior year and you come down with a shirt that says that word?!"  
  
"I like the shirt."  
  
"Go change."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are disturbing the customers!"  
  
"Then should I wear my Metallica shirt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the Marilyn Manson one?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Or maybe my Slipknot shirt."  
  
"JESS!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Luke."  
  
"UPSTAIRS! NOW!"  
  
Lorelai had taken that time to pour herself, Hermione, and Rory a cup of coffee. She started to clap.  
  
"Encore, Encore!"  
  
"Lorelai, you are not helping right now."  
  
"But honey, it was very amusing wasn't it?"  
  
Luke sighed. Then he looked at Hermione.  
  
"How are you related to this insane women that they call Lorelai?"  
  
"She is my aunt."  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. This is my beloved husband and coffee god, Luke."  
  
Luke groaned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Lorelai turned and stared at Hermione. There was only one right answer.  
  
"Umm. Coffee."  
  
Lorelai smiled and Luke sighed.  
  
"You are going to kill yourself or worse, turn out like this woman."  
  
Hermione laughed as Jess came down with his 'uniform'. Luke turned around as his eyes flamed up.  
  
"Do you find this amusing? Does it amuse you to piss me off?!"  
  
Jess gave Luke an 'innocent' look.  
  
"I thought this was the uniform."  
  
"I told you before and I will tell you for the very last time. This is not funny; now go and change into something appropriate!"  
  
Rory and Hermione ordered to food and had received it while this commotion was happening. Rory whispered to Hermione.  
  
"This is actually very normal."  
  
Hermione laughed. She whispered back.  
  
"Even the wizarding world's banters don't compare to this one."  
  
Then a blonde girl entered.  
  
"Hey Paris."  
  
Hermione looked around to see a pretty blonde girl. Rory introduced them.  
  
"Hermione, meet Paris, my roommate and sadly, also Jess's girlfriend."  
  
Jess was in the background. "HEY!"  
  
"Paris, meet Hermione, my cousin and fellow Yale scholar."  
  
Paris looked at Hermione and had somewhat of a smile (The infamous Paris smile).  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"It is mine also."  
  
"Oh, from England? And you came all the way here when you could have went somewhere else?"  
  
"Yale sounded good."  
  
Paris turned his attention to Jess and almost laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you go all dressed up for me."  
  
Jess groaned. "I am changing now."  
  
He went upstairs as Luke smiled.  
  
"I need you around here more." 


	6. Movie Night or maybe not

Rory and Hermione had dinner and decided to go back to Hermione's apartment to hang out.  
  
"So Herm, what you want to do tonight."  
  
"I haven't went out and watched a movie in so long! There is no electronics allowed in Hogwarts so I didn't have much of a chance to watch anything for years! In the summer, I would travel. So let's borrow a movie!"  
  
"Movie night! I know what we need! A good Julia Roberts movie is unbeatable! I have a few at home. Why don't you come over to my apartment for the night?"  
  
"I would love to! But first."  
  
Hermione got up and got the piece of Parchment sent to her from Ron.  
  
"My friend Ron sent me a letter and I have to respond or he might think something is wrong. Plus, I have to send Pig back home."  
  
Rory looked a bit confused but smiled. Hermione read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I just have to know, how is school in the Muggle world? I can't imagine how it would feel to go to a muggle school. I would love to experience one, but I didn't even take a muggle course in Hogwarts so how would I know right? Anyhow, the wizarding world is the same as usual. You-Know-Who is still in Azkaban and Harry just won another Quidditch game. No big surprise huh? He has been pretty busy with all that work he does for the ministry. I told him to take a vacation, but I think Harry actually likes to work. I find that weird. I am getting Jessica to work on him. Anne says hi and hopes that you are alright. Ginny also wants to say that she is fine and she wants you to know that being Head Girl is a lot harder than it looked. She wanted to know how you did all that. But I think Neville is distracting her sometimes. I am serious, I have no idea how does two got together. But anyway, I have to go. Write back as soon as you can, I am worried about you, tell me what it feels like, ok?  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
"Rory, can you wait a minute? I need to respond to Ron really fast."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment and handed Rory a photo book.  
  
"Here, you can see what my friends look like."  
  
Rory opened the book and almost dropped the album.  
  
"The people in the photos are moving!"  
  
"Yeah. Surprised me the first time too. I have their names written on the bottom so you won't question upon whom you are looking at."  
  
Rory returned to the photo book while Hermione began to write:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I am doing just fine, and I hope that you are too. The muggle world is one big adventure and full of surprises. Yale, the muggle school that I am attending, is even harder that Hogwarts, if you can believe that! Say hello to Harry, Jessica, Ginny, Neville, and Anne for me. I miss all of you very dearly. The only wonderful thing about attending an American muggle school is that I get to hang out with my wonderful cousin, Rory. She is actually with me right now. Don't worry, she knows that I am a witch. Another thing, my English professor is a witch sent by Dumbledore. That man misses nothing! Oh, and I almost forgot! Draco Malfoy is here. Yeah, unbelievable, I know. But for some odd reason, he is here attending the muggle school and I have English with him. I find this completely amazing, since he did hate all muggle things. I never thought he would step out of the wizarding world! I want to know why he is here. He obviously will not tell me so you have to find out for me ok? Well, I am now going to go to Rory's apartment and watch a movie (your father would know how to explain this better than me). I miss you all! Write back soon!  
  
Love, Hermione Granger  
  
Satisfied with what she had written, she tied this piece of parchment on Pig and sent him on his way. She left a bit of food and water in Crookshank's bowl and went to find Rory. Rory was smiled as she saw the picture of Hermione and Viktor.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
In the picture, Viktor was hugging Hermione, and both were very content.  
  
"An old boyfriend."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He was this famous Quidditch player while I dated him. He kept traveling and I had to concentrate upon my studies so we mutually broke up. He was a great guy though."  
  
"Do you still talk to him?"  
  
"Not really. He is really busy with his work and I am busy with school. But at least we don't hate each other right?"  
  
"Yeah. I am still friends with all of my ex-boyfriends too."  
  
"Ok, romance is not my topic of choice. Let's go see that movie!"  
  
They both left the room and got into Rory's car. On the way there, they talked about Yale and two certain boys.  
  
"So Rory, how does it feel to go back to school and meet a old enemy?"  
  
"Strangely enough, not that bad. When he left school, we didn't leave in completely horrible terms. I mean, yeah, I did get mad at him and everything but before he left, we smiled at each other. I mean, yeah, he did call me Mary right before, but I really didn't mind that all that much. But what about you and Draco?"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Truthfully, him and I are at worst terms before we left. He threw these insults at me and my friends all the time. He did everything in his power to get me into trouble and he always used to glare at me as though I was venom."  
  
"Wow, what a enemy."  
  
"The worst. But this thing about it is, Malfoy hated all muggle things and anything related to a muggle was just horrid to him, which is why he hated me so much. It surprised me that he is so close to his muggle cousin when he hates so many things muggle related. But it really surprises me to see him here, in America, in a muggle university. I never thought I would see the day. But I guess that he changed. I don't know. I really didn't quite figure him yet. He makes absolutely no sense to me."  
  
Hermione then turned on the radio to hear a soft Savage Garden song.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
"Ror, wouldn't it be the most wonderful thing in the world if a guy serenaded you with this song?"  
  
"Yeah, but I would personally be happy if a guy serenaded me with Cyndi Lauper's Time after Time. I don't know. I just like that song. I remember when mom wanted to watch Romy and Michelle's High School reunion and I heard that song."  
  
"It must be great growing up with Lorelai. I mean, she is such a great person. I guess it is because since I was 11, I went to Hogwarts and didn't really get to spend that much time with my mom or dad."  
  
"Well, I wish I knew how it felt to go to a wizarding school!"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"It was a lifetime experience."  
  
Rory smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"How in heavens did you afford this kind of place?"  
  
"My grandparent's and Paris's parents are paying for it. I wonder if she came back from her date yet."  
  
"It is almost 8 o'clock!"  
  
"Wow, and we have classes tomorrow!"  
  
"I have a European studies class at 10 and a philosophy class at 2. Then I have this Greek mythology class at 6 at night."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have Journalism at 9, astronomy at 3 and Western studies at 6. I think I was suppose to have a philosophy class today at 4, but I remember that I pasted by that room and the teacher posted a note on how it was to be cancelled for the day."  
  
"The same for me, but it was physics at 3."  
  
They continued on about how tired they would be the next day and how hard all their classes would be while going to Rory's apartment. While still in the Lobby, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
Rory groaned and mouthed to Hermione 'Tristan."  
  
"What do you want bible boy?"  
  
"You, me, and a hot tub. You can stick Hermione if you get really into it."  
  
Rory groaned.  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
Hermione stared at Rory as intently. 'I will tell you later.' Hermione nodded and watched Rory scream into the phone some more.  
  
"Tristan did you ever decide to grow up?"  
  
"No, I like staying this way. It gets the ladies."  
  
"You mean those substance-less, mindless girls who seem to have no respect for themselves to have ever stooped so low as to date you?"  
  
"Ouch Mary, that hurts."  
  
"What do you want Tristan?"  
  
"We need to work on that paper thing for English. Remember? The outline is to be promptly on her desk on Monday and I don't think you would want to spend your weekend with me right?"  
  
"I can't meet tomorrow though. I have 3 classes!"  
  
"What about your cousin?"  
  
"She does too."  
  
"Why do you guys push yourselves so hard?"  
  
"We aren't. We are only taking 5 classes."  
  
"Five classes? Do you want to not get any sleep? Did you not learn anything from English today? Yale is not a easy school Mary."  
  
"Well, I am sorry oh high and mighty Tristan. How many classes are you and your cousin taking?"  
  
"4."  
  
"But that is only one less than me!"  
  
"But it is the maximum you should take unless you want no sleep!"  
  
"Why are you nagging at me?"  
  
"I bet you are throwing around your hands when you are talking on the phone."  
  
He was right.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Ok, let's stop before we start to sound like kindergarteners. *sigh* I guess we have no choice but to meet on Saturday. So I will be seeing you in 2 days ok?"  
  
"What about Friday. We don't have classes on Friday."  
  
"I have to go to a family thing."  
  
"Fine. See you on Saturday then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Mary."  
  
Rory groaned as Hermione patiently waited for her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We are meeting the 2 little boys on Saturday."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry Herm but we don't have much of a say in this."  
  
"Why can't we do it on Friday and get it over with?"  
  
"I think that your aunt and my grandmother is throwing a party for the return of her niece. I think your mom might have told her that you are here. So we are obliged to go and act as though we really want to be there."  
  
"Well that is just folly!"  
  
"I know, but what other choice do we have?"  
  
"You're right. Why do you have to be right Rory?!"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, you know what, it is almost 9 and I think both of us need to get some rest or else we are going to fall asleep in our classes tomorrow. Why don't you stay over? We actually have a 3 bedroom apartment so you can use the guestroom."  
  
"I would love too. Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"And if you need clothes, you can borrow something from me ok?"  
  
"But I need my books."  
  
"I can take you home tomorrow morning to get them since you can't drive."  
  
"I will get them by myself tomorrow. I am beat from those car rides and that visit. I might just go and disapporate."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Disappear from your apartment, reappear at my apartment, get my stuff, and reappear at your apartment again. Saves gas and you won't even have to wake up."  
  
Rory was confused but since she still didn't understand everything about the wizarding world, she nodded and smiled. They both entered a very luxurious apartment and dropped all their things on the floor of the living room. Hermione was amazed.  
  
"This place is so huge."  
  
"Yeah. I am not really that much used to it but grandma insisted."  
  
"Just like Aunt Emily to do that. Well, I am completely beat right now so to your right is the bathroom, across from it is your room. There is toiletry in the cupboards and extra towels in there also. I am going to go use the other bathroom so goodnight!"  
  
Both girls showered, and set into to go to sleep, happy with all the events that had taken place that day.  
  
A/N: I know it isn't spectaculat or anything but it works for now. It is to put everything into place. :-D R/R please! 


	7. get ready

"I feel like my brain is going to explode!"  
  
Rory massaged her temples as she tried to concentrate on the template given by 3 of the classes she had just gotten back from. She was coffee deprived, hungry, and her mind couldn't take the endless droning any longer. Hermione's day was no better. Her classes were just as hard and if possible she was even hungrier than Rory.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed upon 5 classes. It is as though I don't want any sleep or something."  
  
Rory groaned.  
  
"You sounded like Tristan right there!"  
  
"Thanks, I will take that as a compliment. *rolls eyes* So, when do we have to go to Aunt Emily's house for that party thing?"  
  
"Don't remind me! I hate those parties. Meaningless conversations, fake smiles, horrible food in tiny portions! God, I am so happy that you will be there to talk to and keep me sane."  
  
"I hope she doesn't make me hostess or anything."  
  
"Sorry, but it is a rule. You are stuck being hostess."  
  
"Dang it!"  
  
"It's ok. With any luck, my mom will pull yet another stunt to get out of it."  
  
"All I want to do now is go to a quiet place and finish all this work off."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Let's go to my apartment since I need to go and check up on Crookshank."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't take this. I mean, in Hogwarts they used to pile on the work, but this is inhuman. How does that stupid old hag they call the Chemistry professor be as crazy to think that I would actually be able to write a ten page essay on mercury? It is just a stupid planet."  
  
"Draco, she meant the element mercury."  
  
"Are you serious? That is even worse! I don't know all these muggle substances!"  
  
"I thought you took chemistry."  
  
"There is a difference from learning about chemistry from a muggle and a witch."  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
"Draco, you have seriously got to learn that you are in the human world, meaning you have to stop mentioning this stuff about witches and wizards and magic. I mean, what if someone found out?"  
  
"I would use a memory charm and make the person forget."  
  
"Draco! Just try to be better ok?"  
  
"Damn Tristan, what happened to you? I mean I used to remember I time when you were carefree and fun. I want my old cousin back."  
  
"Military school can do this to you."  
  
"I doubt that it was just that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come off it Tristan. I am neither stupid nor blind. I can see that you have this huge thing for Rory. I bet you changed so she might like you better or something. Come off it man. No girl is worth it."  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
"No, you don't understand. She is. You will understand when you find that right girl."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sneered.  
  
"Love doesn't exist."  
  
"Trust me, it does."  
  
"Damn man, ever since when did you start to sound like some sort of love sick puppy. I bet you just want to get with her to snog her."  
  
Tristan grabbed Draco's collar.  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
Then Tristan registered into his head what he just did and let Draco go.  
  
"Sorry Draco. That girl makes me do some crazy things sometimes."  
  
"So you aren't going after her since she is hot?"  
  
"No, it's because she is beautiful and perfect."  
  
"I feel like I am going to get sick. How did you go through this day without seeing her?"  
  
"I have tomorrow to look forward to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her grandma is throwing a return party for her niece. We are both invited."  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"I don't understand why you hate her so much. She is pretty hot and seems nice enough. Plus, I bet she is as smart as Rory."  
  
"She's smart, but gets on my nerves a lot. Plus, I was her bully and made fun of her friends and her. I guess it doesn't help that both of her parents are muggles and she always got better grades than I did."  
  
"But I am a 'muggle'."  
  
"But you are my cousin. Plus, you weren't always being praised by everyone."  
  
"I think that you were just jealous of her."  
  
"Yeah, I was so jealous that I didn't have this famous friend and I didn't get to go out with this famous person."  
  
"Your sarcasm is getting to me."  
  
"Deal with it, yours always gets to me. Anyways, I hope you know that I will not be going with you."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"No I don't. There is not way that you can make me go to the welcoming party thrown for Granger."  
  
"Whatever grudge you hold against, this girl, deal with it ok? I need you tomorrow night ok?"  
  
"What makes you think that I am obliged to follow your command?"  
  
"Because if you don't go, I might have to slip some nice stories about you to Hermione during the party. Who knows what else."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"So you are going?"  
  
"Am I given a choice?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look amazing!"  
  
"You do too."  
  
Both girls looked at each other and into the mirror. Hermione was wearing a spaghetti strap burgundy dress that reached just above her knees. She had a modest amount of make up on her face and a thin silver necklace that hung a flower. Her hair was nicely put up and was curled in the ends. Rory wore a strapless blue dress that made her eyes look even bluer. She also had a modest amount of make-up and a thin silver necklace with an angel hung around her neck. Her hair was also put up.  
  
"It looks like we are going to prom or something."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Since I never actually went to a prom, I never would know. Don't you think it is too cold to wear this?"  
  
"We can take jackets."  
  
"Yes, but I have a better idea."  
  
Hermione took out her wand and spoke a spell softly. As soon as it was done, Rory felt completely warm. Hermione did the same spell to herself and smiled.  
  
"We won't either get cold or hot. But it only last for about 5 hours so come back to me if you start to get cold again."  
  
"I now remember why I love you being a witch so much!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had already done the warming spell on him and Tristan. He felt uncomfortable in the suit given to him by Tristan. He felt stiff and wanted to just go back to his original cloak and slacks. Tristan was adjusting the tie on Draco.  
  
"I am going to kill you for this."  
  
"Sorry Draco, but we got no choice. This is high class and this is the type of stuff you wear to a high class party."  
  
"This is uncomfortable. I am so happy I was never a muggle."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" 


	8. Time after Time

"Six inches apart!"  
  
Emily was running around, freaking out while the house helps tried to put everything into place.  
  
"No no no! You have to place that table 5 inches to the right for it to be perfect!"  
  
"Hi Grandma."  
  
"Hello Aunt Emily."  
  
"Rory, Hermione! I am so glad that both of you came."  
  
"Well, it is my own welcome party right?"  
  
"Right. Well, your girls look absolutely spectacular! Why don't you both go upstairs while I get everything set up here. I will send for you when I the guest start to arrive."  
  
"Ok, bye grandma."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why am I here again?"  
  
Luke readjusted his tie again.  
  
"Because as soon as you married me, you also married into these party obligations. Don't worry, I am going to try to get us out of here before midnight. We both need sleep."  
  
Right then, both Hermione and Rory stepped down the stars.  
  
"Hey mom, Luke."  
  
"Hello Lorelai and Luke."  
  
"You two look so beautiful! You hit yourself too many times with the pretty stick. I want one too!"  
  
Luke smiled at her.  
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
"Keep the compliments coming."  
  
Then, Emily rushed over to them.  
  
"Why are you all here doing nothing? Rory, Hermione, go and mingle a little. Don't be like these two and refuse to socialize!"  
  
Before anyone of them could say anything, they were pushed into a crowd of people.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From across the room, Tristan and Draco were being flogged with girls. They were playing it smooth and flirting right back. Tristan kept looking around to room to see Rory. He saw her come down the stairs with Hermione.  
  
*She's beautiful.*  
  
Draco noticed that his cousin eyes had drifted to across the room. That was when he noticed Hermione.  
  
*That's Granger?! What happened?!*  
  
Both boys were floored with the beauty they both saw. They took the time to excuse themselves from their new fan club and walked towards the girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Sorry Herm, but you are stuck."  
  
"But these people are all staring at me as though I am some sort of specimen."  
  
"They are just checking to see if you are worth their breath and time. Don't worry, I had to deal with that same problem."  
  
"I can't believe I was tricked into this."  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
"Hey Granger."  
  
Both girls groaned and turned to face the two very handsome boys. Within their minds, they wondered. *Since when did he become this hot?*  
  
"What do you want bible boy?"  
  
"Why are you bugging us Malfoy? Don't you have something else better to do than to bug us?"  
  
"Yes, but it entertains me most when I torment you."  
  
"Draco, why are you and Bible Boy here?"  
  
"Because I told you the last time I was here. I love you. I wake up in the middle of the night."  
  
"If you know what is good for you, you will stop talking."  
  
"Malfoy, why are you here?"  
  
"I need to learn how to fit in better in the muggle atmosphere."  
  
Both boys set on their faces their infamous smirk while both girls groaned.  
  
"You exhaust me Tristan."  
  
"I think those girls are looking for you Malfoy."  
  
Both girls left as the girls started to creep towards them again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory was bored out of her mind. Emily had dragged off Hermione a half hour ago. Jess and Paris had come, but they were both off dancing. Lorelai and Luke had gone somewhere to get a drink and the two boys were nowhere to be seen. She found a unsuspecting corner. The room upstairs was locked because Emily knew that if she had left it open, Rory would have gone in there and not come out. Luckily, she had brought a book along with her. As she entered the world of Mark Twain, Tristan came around and found her.  
  
*God, why does she have this affect on me? Why did I have to fall for her of all people?*  
  
"Mary, why are you sitting here reading? This is a party. You are supposed to be socializing."  
  
"Are you talking to me? Because I don't see a Mary anywhere."  
  
"Ah, but you are."  
  
Right then, the song Time after Time came on. Rory groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Mary?"  
  
"It's nothing, just that this song."  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Would you like to dance? You know, where you go somewhere and move around along with the beat?"  
  
"I know what dancing. I just want to know why are you asking me. I am pretty sure one of the girls in your fan club would love to dance."  
  
"Because right now, I would like to dance with you."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"Ok, this one time."  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
Tristan moved Rory closer to him. Rory's instincts kicked in and laid her head on his shoulders. He whispered the next part of the chorus to her.  
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
Rory felt like melting. She remembered what she had earlier said to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but I would personally be happy if a guy serenaded me with Cyndi Lauper's Time after Time. I don't know. I just like that song. I remember when mom wanted to watch Romy and Michelle's High School reunion and I heard that song."  
  
This was definitely the song that made magic for her. Tristan continued to sing till the very last lines.  
  
Time after time Time after time Time after time  
  
They lingered in each other's arms a little after the song ended. Rory looked at Tristan and in his eyes. He stared back and smiled. She smiled right back. Just as they were to inch a bit closer, a photographer came and took their picture. The flash made both of them jump apart. Rory slightly blushed while Tristan felt like killing the photographer. Rory then excused herself.  
  
"I have to go and find my mom. Thanks for the dance. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Before Tristan could say anything, Rory rushed off.  
  
*Damn, I was so close.*  
  
Rory had many thoughts rolling around within her head.  
  
*Why did I leave? Why did I almost kiss him? Why did I want to? Why did he look frustrated?* 


	9. let's start over

"She was also at the top of her class in boarding school. And now she is attending Yale."  
  
Emily was gloating about her niece.  
  
"Oh, your niece is so beautiful."  
  
"You are so lucky Emily. You have such a smart and beautiful niece and granddaughter!"  
  
Hermione was bored out of her mind. Emily had made her introduce herself to all of her friends and made Hermione stand there why she talked about her.  
  
*This is tiring.*  
  
Just then, she heard Time after Time. She smiled.  
  
*Rory's song.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you are from England. How exotic. I love the accent."  
  
"You have the most beautiful gray eyes."  
  
"You seem thirsty. Do you want me to get a drink?"  
  
"You must be so tired. What if I take you somewhere private?"  
  
Draco was getting bored. Yes, his ego was being boosted all the same, but he didn't have much interest in these bimbos. They were so dense. Plus, he still didn't get used to the fact that muggle girls were so flirtatious. Tristan had left him. Saying that he needed to get some air.  
  
*I am going to kill him.*  
  
Draco looked around and saw Hermione, just as bored as he was. He needed to get away from these girls, but he couldn't think of a really good excused. Then it hit him. There was one way he knew how to get the girls to go away.  
  
"I would love to stay girls, but I need to go to my girlfriend."  
  
He said girlfriend very clearly. The girls looked extremely annoyed. He then walked over to Hermione and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Malf."  
  
"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. May I possibly steal away my girlfriend very quickly."  
  
Emily was charmed by him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they left, Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Malfoy, you have so much explaining to do."  
  
"Look, I needed those girls off my back and that was the only way I could think of to get rid of them."  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"I owe you nothing Granger. You were just as bored."  
  
"But you permanently contaminated this dress."  
  
"For once in your life, can you please shut up?"  
  
"You owe me so much."  
  
"I do not. You have nothing on me."  
  
"Then I will walk over there and tell those girls that you are indeed single and looking."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"You do care, and I know you do or else why would you have pulled such a stunt there in front of my aunt?"  
  
Draco sighed in frustration and in defeat.  
  
"Fine, what do you want Granger?"  
  
"Tell me why you are here."  
  
"What? What business is it of yours on where I go and decide to live?"  
  
"You insulted me for 7 years for not being a pure-bred witch. You hated muggle-like things. It makes no sense for you to be here."  
  
"Maybe I am not like who you thought I was."  
  
"Malfoy, for once, can you stop being such an ass and answer the question?"  
  
Draco looked at her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco told Hermione everything. He didn't know why, but he felt as though so much weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He poured his heart out, telling her about Lucius and the infamous escape. Hermione listened to him and was amazed at how much he had gone through. She was also amazed at how Draco was opening up.  
  
"And that is why I am here."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot. So that was all an act."  
  
"Partly. I was raised to hate all except evil and pure-bloods. I think I did it so that my father wouldn't be disappointed. But as soon as I knew I was free, I wanted to get rid of all the things that he did to affect me."  
  
"Oh. so you didn't hate Harry, Ron, or me."  
  
"Well, I disliked Harry for being famous and I hated Ron for having such a love filled life."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I didn't hate you, I just disliked the fact that you were smarter than me."  
  
"Something that didn't change."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Maybe then we should start over too. I don't like calling people by their last names, unless I really dislike them."  
  
"I have been raised to say last names, but I can learn."  
  
"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello, Hermione. My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ok, that sounds weird. But at least now we won't completely dread having to spend time with each other on projects."  
  
"Especially since I know Tristan would like to linger."  
  
"You see it too don't you? Those two are crazy for one another."  
  
They both started to talk more and more, becoming more comfortable with each other. They even shard a few dances. A photographer took many pictures of them smiling and sharing little conversations with each other. 


	10. please let them be!

"I can't believe you just left."  
  
"Thanks for the support Herm."  
  
Rory told Hermione everything as soon as she found her after the party.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That stupid song came on and he asked to dance. He was so charming and everything. Then we almost kissed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you know what the worst part of it all was? I was thinking, why didn't I kiss him? Why did I run away from him?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I mean, those few minutes I spent with him, I was so comfortable and happy. I never wanted to let go. I felt so safe; so cared for. I felt tingles down my spine. The last time that happened, it was when we kissed a long time ago."  
  
"Oh. Then I don't get it Rory. Why did you run away?"  
  
"I think I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Scared that. It's Tristan. You know, Tristan. I am not supposed to start liking Tristan because he is the epiphany of what I don't want in a guy."  
  
"What's wrong with Tristan?"  
  
"He is one of those guys that go from one conquest to another. As soon as he gets me and proves to himself that he could, he will then get bored of me and drop me. I don't think I can take that kind of rejection."  
  
"Rory, from what you told me of him before and what he is now, he has changed. People do change you know. He could have changed."  
  
"No one could change that much in such a short time."  
  
"Draco has."  
  
"Draco is a wizard."  
  
"And he also has the strong-headedness that Tristan seems to also have."  
  
"I didn't know that strong-headedness was a word."  
  
"Look Rory, Tristan just doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that ok? I seriously think that he likes you."  
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"He does."  
  
"God, what am I suppose to do tomorrow."  
  
"Confrontation?"  
  
"CONFRONTATION?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"There is no need to scream you know."  
  
Rory sighed. Hermione gave her a hug and Rory laid her head on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"That damn photographer got in the way. I know if he hadn't, we would have kissed. I know it."  
  
Draco sighed. It was the twelfth time he had heard it that night. Tristan had been replaying it over and over again and Draco was sick of it.  
  
"Look, it's great and all that you almost kissed, but can you please stop complaining about it? Look, your going to see her tomorrow. Talk it over with her ok?"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN'T CONFRONT HER!"  
  
Tristan kept going as Draco sighed. Eventually, Tristan retrieved to his room as Draco attempted to contact someone else using his owl. With a bit of smoke, Hermione appeared. Draco smirked.  
  
"You know, I could have been changing or something. Do you have a wish to see me naked?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, I don't want to permanently gouge out my eyes because of the horrendous sight I could have encountered. Anyhow, I knew you were going to either be asleep or awake doing nothing, and I know that you would have been dressed by now."  
  
"Any reason in which why you show up in my room at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"Yes. It's about Rory and Tristan."  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
"Not this again?"  
  
"So I am guessing guys to share and that you heard already."  
  
"I have been told twelve times. Twelve, because Tristan can't seem to keep his thought to himself."  
  
"Just like Rory I see."  
  
"So how long do I have to live with this sickening Tristan?"  
  
"With any luck, by the end of the week."  
  
"WEEK?!"  
  
"Well, both are completely oblivious to each others feelings or are to stubborn to acknowledge them."  
  
"Great, just great. I don't think I can stand for this much longer."  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"With any luck, this will be over very soon."  
  
Both ignored the tingles the felt with that small encounter and refused to talk about that small kiss. With a bit more smoke, she was gone, leaving Draco a bit confused and a strange feeling of happiness that seemed unexplainable. 


	11. war

A/N: I understand that reviewing isn't your thing and it is a bit hard to do and stuff, but I would be really grateful if I got something, anything, even criticism. Is this story so bad that it doesn't even deserve criticism? *sniffle* the very first Hr/D with a Trory, even possibly the first Harry Potter/Gilmore Girl crossover has been put aside. It would be nice if someone told me what was wrong with the story. I mean, tell me if the basic plot isn't good or something. Yeah, I'll stop ranting now. And yes, this is a desperate attempt for review because I got nothing last chapter and one the chapter before. There, I admitted it.

*~*~*~*

"I don't feel so good. Maybe you should go by yourself."

Hermione sent a glare to Rory.

"There is no way I am going to receive anything lower than an A on the next paper. Now get up and stop acting like such a child!"

Rory groaned. "This is going to be one long day."

*~*~*~*

"I'm not going."

Draco groaned.

"You've been complaining all night an all morning. You are either going to finish this off now or I am going to seriously have to hurt you."

"Yeah, I would like to see you try."

Draco pulled out his wand and Tristan sighed.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't either. Now let's go."

*~*~*~*

"If they don't show up in a minute, I'm leaving."

"RORY! They are only 2 minutes late!"

Rory kept looking down at her watch. She then felt overshadowed and looked behind her. Her eye's widened. Out of nowhere showed a man with blonde hair and gray eyes, such of that as Draco's. Beside him was Tristan's father, who she had once encountered that faithful night of junior year. They both seemed to hold this bitter disgust for one-another, and yet, both of them seemed to be oddly linked.

Rory nudged Hermione to turn around. When Hermione saw what Rory saw, she held onto her wand, which was under her jacket, and gripped onto it rather tightly.

"This can't be good."

Tristan's car approached and both boys got out. They eyed towards Rory and Hermione's direction, as they paled to see their fathers. Cautiously, they approached. Tristan's eyes darted to his father.

"What do you want?"

Draco eyed his own father.

"What are you doing here?!"

Both girls tried to move away, but all of a sudden, the two fathers held a firm grasp on them.

"I remember you. You are Richard and Emily's granddaughter. Your that girl Tristan had a picture of on his desk." (S)

Rory's eyes darted to Tristan, giving him a curious look. Lucius had his wand out and froze Hermione.

"You are that filthy little mudblood that ran around Potter and Weasley. Yes, I do remember you, and if I am not correct, you were also the little wench that beat Draco in every subject." (L)

"What are you doing here? For someone who hated the muggle world so much, you sure do contradict yourself by being here." (D)

"If you knew me son, revenge is well worth it all." (L)

"So why did you ally yourself to the enemy?" (T)

"My boy, anything for revenge. You see neither of us takes being deceived well. Even if it means allying yourself to your old enemy, revenge is worth is all." (S)

Draco noticed his father's wand pointing at Hermione.

"Let them go."

Lucius just smirked.

"Tsk tsk, you've only been away from me for a few months and you have already forgotten what I have taught you? Befriending a mudblood? I've now heard it all."

Steven then had an evil look brought upon his face.

"Malfoy, I don't think hurting these boys would be enough. Directly hurting is a tab bit too easy isn't it?"

"What?! Why are you changing your…"

He looked down at both Rory and Hermione. There was malevolence within his eyes. He turned to Draco and Tristan.

"I think there may be a link that would create more suffering. Draco, I know for a fact you have taken liking for this filthy little mudblood, and Tristan is obviously the same with that horrible little muggle."

Tristan jumped up.

"They aren't a part of this!"

"But they very much are now." (S)

Draco pulled out his wand. Without even hesitating, Lucius disarmed him.

"Expelliarmus."

Draco's wand flew away as both boys were helpless. Lucius smirked.

"Not so tough anymore, are you?"

"I think it's about time to leave." (S)

"Yes, well, good-bye." (L)

Pulling out a box disguised as a potkey, they vanished. There was complete fear and anger in both Draco and Tristan's eyes.

"Please tell me that didn't happen."

Draco picked up his wand.

"This is war."


	12. in the dungeon

Rory felt a bit nauseous and felt the cold concrete beneath her. Alarmed, she tried to get up but couldn't. It was as though something bound her, but she saw no strings holding her down. Then it hit her. She had been kidnapped with Hermione. Panicking she shifted her eyes to see Hermione in the same circumstances as she was. There was also a gruesome rat on top of Hermione, nibbling on a bit of bread that was on the ground. Trying the scream, she attempted to open her mouth, but found that she was unable to. Hermione seemed to be in panic. There was fear in her eyes.

A cold voice filled the air.

"So they wake."

Lucius sneered and kicked Rory's legs.

"You two should be happy that I even let the both of you stay in these dungeons. You are lower than the cockroaches that infest this place, and much lower than that rat on top of that filthy little mudblood. What I do for my son."

Lucius seemed to like to hear the sound of his own voice, because he continued.

"I even associated myself with that stupid git of a muggle. It's bad enough that we are connected in anyway, but now we have to work together. I don't like it. Would have sent someone to do my bidding, but I would go to any length to see the person who has betrayed me swim in his own pain and guilt."

He levitated Hermione with his wand.

"He started to fancy you, I can see it in his eyes. If anything, I know my son and I know the look a Malfoy has when he likes something. Yes, for a mudblood, you are pretty, but I never thought a Malfoy would ever stoop to your level. Disgusting little creature."

He poked her with his wand.

"You should be grateful that I, a pureblood, even decided to be this close to you. This must be a glorious moment, to be at such distance with Lucius Malfoy."

He flicked his wand and Hermione fell to the ground. There is sure to be bruises from that loud thud. He then got Rory up off her feet.

"I would love to just throw you away. No magical abilities. You are the only thing in this estate that holds nothing of magic. This must be the greatest moment in you stupid little life. Yes. You have never felt magic before have you? I've always wanted to see if with enough pain, a muggle can scream, even under the total lock they are in."

Rory's eyes widened with fear, and he whispered a simple word she had never heard before.

"Crucio."

She felt her brain rip in many different fragments. Everything in her mind had cluttered her thought at once and she could feel the scream trying the rip out of her throat. Within seconds, blood was dripping and her eyes rolled back. The pain was unending.

Lucius was enjoying every bit of it, with a smirk on his face. Luckily for Rory, the pain only lasted for a minute, but it was a minute she would fully remember for the rest of her life. Lucius dropped her on the floor.

"Since both of you are both of you are completely helpless and the mudblood doesn't have a wand, I don't know any reason in which why you have to be bond. You are free the roam this gracious cell I have given you. And you, mudblood Granger, don't even think about apparating. You can't here."

He smirked and walked away. Right before he left, he flicked his wrist and both girls slumped.

Rory spat out blood and Hermione was tending to her.

"What a disgustingly low man! Using a Unforgiveable curses on you! And crucio. I don't even know how you aren't completely insane now! You are so lucky Rory."

A moan came out of her mouth.

"Lucky? God, I need coffee."

Smiling, Hermione wiped the blood off of Rory's face.

"Everything will be ok…"

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we are just standing here doing nothing!"

Tristan was frustrated, pacing around his apartment.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!"

"Well think faster! Who knows what they are doing to them!"

Tristan grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders.

"Think about what they could have done to Rory! She isn't even a part of this and yet, she was still dragged into it! It's my fault! She's probably hurt and suffering all because I wanted a second chance with her. God, I wish I had never bugged her. She probably hates me by now. She has to be ok!"

Draco removed Tristan's hands.

"DuGrey, snap out of it! Let me think now. Hermione and Rory are probably in the dungeon, and I can't even apparate there because there is that stupid bound Lucius put on it."

"You have a dungeon in your house?!"

"Look, we can't just sit here and worry, we have to do something right?"

"That's what I've been telling you!"

"It's risky, are you up for it."

"Draco, don't you know I would do anything for this girl? I need to get her out of whatever predicament she is in right now!"

Draco sighed and nodded.

"Hermione's going to kill me."

"What is it?!"

Draco grabbed Tristan's hand and gripped it hard.

"You'll see."

And with a pop, they were gone.


	13. We're coming

Rory was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be the only place where there wasn't any blood. Moans of pain were heard from the walls and there seemed to be insects that liked the taste of blood. Especially hers. She was going mad, and she knew it would only be in time when she would start to gnaw on her own flesh because of the lingering pain in her head. The atmosphere wasn't helping much either. Never has she experienced such pain and horror. All she wanted was to go home, and see this all as a horrible nightmare. She couldn't talk, for her throat was still raw from the experience of what had just happened before.

Hermione was coping. She had seen worse and experience worse, especially during the war when she went head on against death-eaters. She tried to help Rory, but Rory didn't want comfort. She just wanted to get out. For the last hour, she had been searching for any flaws in the dungeon. There must have been some way to get out.

*~*~*

Draco and Tristan popped into the Malfoy Manor's outhouse. Draco knew the creatures protecting it, so it wouldn't matter even if they spotted him.

Tristan, on the other hand, was completely awestruck. He knew the magical world would be different, but this hit him very fast and hard. But he was focused. He had to get Rory out of it, out of the predicament that he was stuck in.

Draco saw Tristan worried and tried to think.

"I think I know what to do. Lucius was bragging on and on about how the Manor was impossible to penetrate. But I know for a fact it isn't. There are invisible cloaks in the outhouse. When you wear it, you become invisible but you need to make sure not to make a noise since it isn't sound proof. Also, it only makes you invisible, not disappear all the way, so you can still bump into things."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"The most important thing we need to concentrate on is getting to the dungeons. From there, it won't be that hard."

Draco was used to sneaking around, for he used to sneak out of the Manor very often. Tristan was still physically fit from two years in military school. They carefully reached the Manor, and as soon as Draco spotted the creature he needed, he grabbed him.

"Stay quiet Kinsley."

The house-elf widened his eyes and gave Draco an angry glare. But before he could do anything, Draco put a spell on him.

"Petrificus totalus."

Kingley froze as Draco forced opened the elf's mouth and poured truth potion into his throat. He then bound Kingley with a different spell and made him talk.

"Where are Hermione and Rory?"

"The Mudblood and muggle are in the dungeon."

"How do you get in there?"

"Lucius is watching the door, and isn't letting anyone but the house-elves in there. We have been directed neither to tell anyone or help them in anyway."

"How can we get in?"

"You aren't allowed to. Lucius put on a spell that makes us tell him if you are in the castle. Even if you tried to erase our memory, we would still know that you are here."

Draco sighed.

"I regret doing this. Not really for your sake but for Hermione's."

And with a swish of his wand, Kingley was dead. Tristan had a look of horror on his face.

"What you do that for?!"

"Keep your voice down. Didn't you hear him? Kingley would tell Lucius, no matter what, so I had to kill him or else we would be dead. So let's go."

"Where? How would we get in?"

"I've lived in this house for 18 years, and there are many secret passageways that lead there. I know for a fact half of them aren't known by anyone but myself so let's go."

"How would you know which dungeon they are in?"

"We only have one main one for torture. Now shut up for once Tristan. Let's move."

Draco got up and slowly walked over the statue that looked like a knight on a horse. After pulling tickling a part of the statue, it opened a secret passage. Tristan followed Draco into the darkness of the passageway. They carefully walked, Draco grabbing onto Tristan's cloak, making sure he didn't step on any of the traps. Finally, after what felt like days, they reached a wall.

"Draco, it's a dead-end."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"DuGray, listen to me. I know these caves like the back of my hand, and I've already used this passageway before ok? Stop bugging me because the sooner you do, the sooner I will be able to figure all this out."

Tristan, for once in his life, was silent and watched Draco carefully.

Draco pulled out his wand and tapped on three corners of the wall. The wall disappeared, and they gasped to see Lucius. Tristan held his breathe when he saw the blood soaked into Rory's clothes. He would never forgive himself for this.

"Don't worry about it. I've seen worse. They can't see or hear us, but we can see and hear them. I guess all we can do now is sit tight and wait till that ass leaves."

*~*~*

*Bastard came back.*

Hermione was sick and tired of seeing that sickly pale face and stupid gray eyes of Lucius. Rory groaned every time she moved, but since Hermione didn't have her wand, she couldn't do anything to help her.

"What do you want now Malfoy?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, where are your manners, you filthy little mudblood? You should be appreciative to the fact that I even let you stay in this dungeon. As a matter of fact, a token of gratitude would be nice. Get on you knees and bow."

Hermione looked at him in complete revulsion.

"Eat dirt Malfoy."

"Now now now mudblood, I don't think that was a very smart move. You wouldn't want the precious muggle to be hurt again now would you?"

Hermione looked at him with hate, got on her knees and bowed. Rory was trying to get up, show that she was strong enough to fight her own battles, but she had no strength in her. All that she could muster up was a moan, and that was brutal to her throat. Lucius kneed Hermione on the chest, and saw her spit out some blood, as well and groan in intense pain as he laughed.

"Like music to my ears! Well, now that I got my fill of this fun, good-bye and have very pleasant dreams."

Lucius look his leave, leaving behind a badly bruised Hermione and a nearly gone-mad Rory.

*~*~*

"That damn fucken bastard! I'm going to kill him, I really am!"

Tristan was ready to pounce until Draco grabbed him. Draco was holding in all his anger. No, he will be unleashing it, but only onto Lucius. But right now, what was most important was that Hermione was hurt, and she needed to be taken care of that instant. Listening for noise, he stood silently. Tristan was agitated at the fact that they had not yet taken any action.

"What are we waiting for?!"

"Shhh, I want to make sure that I don't have any bump ins with my father."

They waited for an hour, after the girls were nearly asleep, just staring at the ceiling.

"It's time."

With a tap of his wand on the corner of a stone, the wall was no longer invisible, but gone. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she quietly got up and ran to Draco's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tristan gingerly picked up Rory into his arms, and carried her into the cave. Draco and Hermione closely followed. Draco closed off the secret entrance, and grabbed a hold of Hermione and Tristan. With a small pop, all four were gone.


	14. Life's a b1tch

Hermione had an extra wand in handy, for she learned that sometimes, breaking a wand happened to the best of them. Draco mended Hermione and Rory.

Rory looked paler than usual, and stay quiet and she sipped the coffee in her cup. Tristan was trying to comfort her, but it seemed hopeless.

Draco looked at Hermione and sighed.

"I can just erase her memory you know…"

Rory spoke up.

"No…"

Tristan looked concerned and reached for her hand.

"But Rory…"

"No. I know this was a horrible experience and I will probably have nightmares about it, but I don't want to forget. I want to use this every time I think life is bad or anything. This experience may alter my future, and if hadn't had happened, I would have never know how precious my freedom and life is. And I also would have never known Tristan was like this. I would much rather remember this incident rather than forget it and forget everything I learned."

Draco breathed in slowly.

"I can take the pain in your head away. Within a few days, you will go insane."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"I've heard of no such spell."

"It's because it's dark magic. Death-eaters use it every time Voldermort punished them."

"You can't use dark magic on a muggle! Especially on my cousin!"

"Hermione, think about it. Would you risk your cousin's sanity because you refuse to accept the fact that maybe dark magic can be helpful?"

"Rory, what do you think about this."

Rory sighed and put her head down. Within a few seconds, she cried out in pain. Tristan pulled her in for an embrace and combed her hair with his hand. She meekly opened her eyes and softly whispered.

"Yes."

Draco went into the cabinet and took out a small flask.

"I still have this ration left over from the war. Lucius taught it to me a long time ago. Rory, drink it, and go right to bed. You need the rest. After you wake up, you need to eat a lot of chocolate to regain your strength. Ok?"

She received the flask from Draco and drank it very silently. Her eyes shut and she fell. Tristan caught her before she fell on the floor and carried her to the bed.

Hermione faced Draco and hugged him, kissing him on his left cheek. Draco smirked and looked at her.

"What's that for?"

"I never properly got to thank. Thanks Draco, for risking you life and everything."

"But it was my fault that you were in that situation in the first place. I should be apologizing to you, for putting you and your cousin through that torture."

"Don't think too much about it. I mean, look what this did. In some ways, it helped out. It brought you and me closer. And look."

She pointed into the bedroom, where Tristan was sitting on the bed, brushing her face, placing small kisses on her forehead.

"This brought them together. Maybe it was just the way it was planned to be."

"But I hope you know that the worst isn't over. We still have a angry Lucius to take care of."

"Think about who you are talking to?! I took care of 5 death-eaters during my 6th year!"

"But Hermione, this is LUCIUS."

"Look Draco, I know full well Lucius is a conniving little twit which is why I think we should get back-up."

"Back-up? You can't mean Potter and Weasley?!"

"Who else is going to help us battle personal battles? Crabbe? Goyle? I don't think so."

"But they won't understand the…"

"Look Draco, it's either you accept this or go on trying to fight Lucius alone. Admit it, you need help."

"I need no such thing!"

"Stop being so stubborn! A clean slate, a new perspective in life, remember?!"

Draco sighed.

"I don't like any of this."

"It's for the best."

"F….F….Fine."

"Finally. You stay here and make sure the both of them are safe. Remember that Tristan's dad has still got revenge in mind. I will go get them both."

Hermione gave Draco a reassuring hug and with a pop, she was gone. Draco smiled for a slight moment as he went to talk to Tristan.

*~*~*~*

"How is she holding up?"

Tristan looked up.

"She seems really relaxed right now."

"She will be up and kicking in a few hours."

"I can't believe that crap she went through. I can't believe your father would go so far."

"Yeah, well that why he is so feared in the wizarding world. What do you think you father will do to us?"

"Don't you know? My father gave that job to you. I know my dad, and he doesn't like getting into a lot of scandal or whatever. The worst he could do was taking my money away, and that isn't possible. The other thing is threatening me and letting someone else deal with it. That's why he called on Lucius."

"He thought this thoroughly then."

"No, it was as simple as, 'whoever wants to job, do it.' Lucius was just at convenience."

"So we only have one psychopath to worry about. Damn, I wish it were your dad. Then I could have just used a memory charm on him, and he would have forgotten everything."

"Yeah, well life's a bitch huh?"

Draco looked down at the battered and weary Rory.

"Yeah, life's a bitch."

*~*~*

A/N: I am losing a lot of direction in this fanfic, and help is really appreciated. Please IM me at LoOkEn4CoFfEeGoD or e-mail me at jellybellyrulz@yahoo.com    Thank you, and please R/R


	15. getting everyone together

Harry opened the door to see a nervous Hermione.

¡°Hey, what¡¯s wrong?¡±

Hermione darted her eyes around and put on a weary smile.

¡°Can I come in?¡±

¡°Sure.¡±

She walked in slowly, with her tired shoulders slumped down as she took her seat on the couch.

¡°Harry, you know I wouldn¡¯t ask you for help unless it was really important right?¡±

¡°Uh oh, what now?¡±

¡°What do you mean what now? Make it sound like I do this all the time.¡±

¡°Hey, no point in getting angry at me, you¡¯re the one here for help.¡±

¡°Right anyways, well, I might as well tell you straight out. Draco¡¦¡±

¡°What the hell did he do now?!¡±

¡°Harry, you don¡¯t have to get so worked up! Now just take a seat in listen for a moment ok?¡±

¡°Fine. Now, tell me.¡±

¡°Well, I know I didn¡¯t have much of a chance to tell you yet, but I was hoping that Ron would tell you that¡¦¡±

¡°Draco is living the muggle world and is going to your school.¡±

¡°Well, I guess he did. Anyhow, Draco was having big time problems with Lucius and left. Trouble brewed so Lucius took anger out on me and Rory¡¦¡±

¡°WHAT?!¡±

¡°Harry, please, will you calm down? Let¡¯s just say I am fine now, and so is my cousin Rory. But Lucius is still out there and I¡¯m worried about what he is going to do next. No point in just be a sitting duck right?¡±

¡°And that¡¯s why you need my help?¡±

¡°Well, yes¡¦¡±

Harry sighed.

¡°Hermione, you know you are one of my oldest and best friends in the world. I would do everything to help you. But Draco?¡±

¡°Look Harry, if you don¡¯t help Draco, you might as well kiss my life goodbye too.¡±

¡°Then get out of his life.¡±

¡°I can¡¯t abandon a friend like that!¡±

¡°Since when did he become your friend?!¡±

¡°Since we had a truce. Look Harry, I wouldn¡¯t have come here unless I really needed the help.¡±

¡°I know that. But do you really think I can put seven years of hell behind just because you befriended him?¡±

¡°People change. Draco changed. And he deserves another chance. If he were anyone else, you would have given him a chance.¡±

¡°But he¡¯s Draco.¡±

Hermione was getting tired of this argument. And it was slowing her down tremendously.

¡°Fine then, be a cynical boy and don¡¯t help your best friend out when she most needs you!¡±

¡°But what does this have to do with you?¡±

¡°Weren¡¯t you listening? Lucius took out his anger out on me, not Draco. He took the closest thing Draco had to a friend and tortured her and her cousin in a cell for a whole day. If a man is willing to do that to me, can you imagine what he will do to his son? Have you no heart?!¡±

With such a dilemma at hand, Harry¡¯s head was spinning. To help his worst enemy, to ignore all those years of teasing and fighting. But this was his best friend in need of help. And if she were in the same position he was in, she wouldn¡¯t have had a second thought.

¡°Are you going to ask Ron?¡±

¡°He¡¯s next.¡±

¡°You¡¯re going to need reinforcements.¡±

¡°Is that a yes?!¡±

¡°I guess.¡±

She flung her arms around his neck.

¡°Thank you thank you thank you!!!¡±

¡°Gerroff Hermione, your gonna snap my neck off!¡±

*~*~*

Hermione got Anne and Jessica before getting to Ron. Harry talked it over with Jessica. Of course, since she attended Starlington, she didn¡¯t know anything about Draco, but did know the vicious Malfoy name. Anne was a different story. It took a good thirty minutes to calm her down. Anne had this tendency to get to this motherly role and check up on everyone as though she were his or her mother. 

So there they were, all for of them, getting ready to calm down Ron. Anne knocked on the door. Ron opened and widened his eyes. But out of nowhere, he shut them for a long pause and nodded his head.

¡°I¡¯ll do it.¡±

Hermione gave him a questionable look.

¡°What?¡±

¡°I¡¯ll help with the damn Malfoy shit.¡±

¡°Wait how did you¡¦¡±

¡°I knew four hours ago when you went to Harry¡¯s house. He forgot about me again. I was in the floo network. And you were right, I blew a fuse.¡±

¡°And you changed your mind because¡¦¡±

¡°Your one of my best friends Herm, and if this was vice versa, you would have done it for me.¡±

¡°Wow, I was preparing for this too, and nothing.¡±

¡°So when do we leave?¡±

¡°Oh, we should leave now. I¡¯ll tell you everything when we get there.¡±

And with five simultaneous pops, they were gone.

*~*~*

Draco was slowly mapping out a plan with Tristan in the living room while Rory was still silently sleeping in the room.

¡°So, we need to remove the both of you because neither of you have magic and can¡¯t really defend yourself.¡±

¡°Hey, I can defend myself just fine.¡±

¡°Not against magic you can¡¯t you know it. Now, Lucius is probably planning something out too, but it won¡¯t be too big because he can¡¯t risk getting caught himself. Now¡¦¡±

There came a sudden noise of a loud pop, and Hermione, Harry, Ron, Anne, and Jessica appeared. Tristan jumped up from the sudden appearance.

¡°Who are you?¡±

Draco got up slowly and looked directly into the eyes of his enemy, or the golden trio of Hogwarts. Who knew that a few days could change everything? The other two, he recognized as his cousin, Anne Black, whom he had never gotten along with at all, and the very well publicized Jessica Neely, Scar-heads girlfriend.

¡°No point in wasting time. We need to get Hermione and my muggle cousins somewhere safe and go from there.¡±

Ron was as red as a tomato. Here he was, the enemy that tormented him, and he was to help him.

Harry was a different story. He had learned long ago that people do change, even the most unlikely. And he knew that deep down, if Malfoy did hate him that much, Harry would have been dead long ago.

But Ron wasn¡¯t going to be bossed around in the least bit.

¡°Hey, we didn¡¯t come all the way here to take orders from a jackass like you alright. We are here for Hermione only, get it straight, do don¡¯t you dare even try to boss us around.¡±

Hermione glared towards Ron direction and nearly slapped him.

¡°RON!¡±

Tristan, watching from the side, could figure everything out. He knew Anne from the massive family portrait Draco had once shown him. And he was able to pinpoint Harry from the distinctive scar that lied on his forehead. Ron¡¯s red hair gave him away. He knew Draco hated them, and that they hated him. He felt like injecting a word before anything else was to happen.

¡°Hey, I would love to listen to this all day, but right now, we are all still sitting ducks and Lucius and show up at any given time. I say we take care of Rory.¡±

Tristan pointed towards Rory¡¯s directions and walked into the room, hoping that the argument was to end soon. He didn¡¯t know how much longer it would be before Lucius would strike again.

Draco sighed and put out his hand to Ron. Ron looked at it in disgust.

¡°Look Weasley, I don¡¯t want to do this just as much as you want to help me ok? But we have no choice and too bad for you, Hermione is in danger too ok? So let¡¯s just have a truce, at least until we get out of this crap alright?¡±

Ron stiffened, and looked like all he wanted to do was sock Draco. But Anne calmly took his hand and kissed his cheek slowly.

¡°Do it for me too.¡±

Ron¡¯s heart gave out and he smiled a little, whispering back to her.

¡°For you.¡±

He took Draco¡¯s hand and shook it. As Draco turned to Harry, Harry offered his hand first.

¡°Truce.¡±

Draco let out a sigh of relief and took his hand.

¡°Truce.¡±


	16. Make it end

A/N: thank all the reviewers, especially Kali-gurlie for leaving all those reviews, pushing me to at least post another chapter. Persistence will get you anywhere. I had trouble opening my file, which made me lose my story, so I had to download it off of fanfiction.

*~*~*

Draco placed both Rory and Tristan in a platform he had in secret that only he had known of. After that was dealt with, he turned his attention to the problem at hand.

¡°Ok, I don¡¯t have the details, but I know that we can send Lucius to Azkaban with no problem. The problem is, he always seems to be able to get out of it before even getting there.¡±

¡°But didn¡¯t he use a Unforgivable on a muggle? That¡¯s first degree crime, which will send him straight to Azkaban.¡±

¡°Have you forgotten Weasley? This is Lucius, my father, and the one that can get away with just about everything. No I need for that ass to do something in front of Cornelius Fudge himself. I know that man is dense, so I need Lucius to do something that makes it so clear, that it will break Fudge¡¯s rose colored glasses.¡±

Hermione thought for a moment. And it seemed so evident to her.

¡°The dungeon. Send me back, and let Cornelius see the dungeon while Lucius is abusing me.¡±

¡°Are you daft Hermione?! You¡¯ve been in there already; you¡¯ve seen the horrors that happen within those walls. There is no way in hell you are being sent back there again. I would rather go myself, because at least if I die, it¡¯s my own life and no one else¡¯s¡±

¡°But you¡¯re the only one that knows the secret passage.¡±

¡°I can teach one of you.¡±

¡°There isn¡¯t enough time Draco. Just let me do this, for my cousin, for me, for you.¡±

She looked him dead into his eyes, full of determination and sincerity. During that week when they had become friends, they both saw different sides of each other none would have guessed about the other.

¡°Fine, but only this once.¡±

He reached out onto the other five people and all of them apparated to the Malfoy Manor. As they reached there, Draco pulled out extra invisible cloaks and they all silently passed the mansion. As they reached the statue, he pulled down on the stick and all six silently went in. Draco led them down the dark passageway, and tapped on the wall. The other five jumped surprised to see the wall disappear and see a furious Lucius standing in the middle of the dungeon, yelling at the top of his lungs.

¡°WHERE HAS THE MUDBLOOD AND MUGGLE GONE?! KINSLEY!¡±

A frightened looking house-elf came in silently, not looking directly into Lucius¡¯s eyes. He was carrying with him the lifeless body of Kinsley.

¡°I found him sir in the middle of the hallway sir.¡±

Lucius shot darts at the house-elf with his wand.

¡°YOU FOOL! HE WAS HERE! THAT IMBECILE OF A SON WAS HERE AND YOU LET HIM SLIP RIGHT BENEATH MY NOSE! IT IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!¡±

The house-elf cowered away slowly.

¡°I am very sorry sir.¡±

¡°YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!¡±

Now the house-elf was almost in tears.

¡°No master Malfoy, please.¡±

And with a flick of his wand, the house-elf was dead. Hermione gasped and turned to Draco.

¡°YOU KILLED THAT HOUSE-ELF?!¡±

¡°It was either I kill Kinsley or I die myself. I knew you would be mad. Look, and keep your voice down, I don¡¯t know how much sound this place can hold.¡±

She sat there silently, staring at the two lifeless house-elves lying on the floor, and all because of her. She let her tears slowly drip onto the ground. She closed her eyes and sighed.

¡°Now it¡¯s my turn.¡±

¡°Wait, we need to get Cornelius.¡±

Harry pointed down to his hand, holding what seemed to be a little beetle.

¡°He let¡¯s me do all this stuff, but he likes knowing about them.¡±

¡°Wait, when did you find time to get him Potter?¡±

¡°He was with me, visiting and when I heard the doorbell ring, I just asked him to turn into a beetle. I forgot he was in my pocket until you brought it up.¡±

Harry placed him on the ground, as the bug transformed into the original form of Cornelius Fudge.

¡°Although I do not like being called dense, I would like to see more proof.¡±

Draco checked to make sure there was no one there. He heard the footsteps walk towards the living room. He tapped the wall, making the wall completely disappear. Right before Hermione stepped in, he grabbed hold of her.

¡°Are you quite sure about this?¡±

She smiled at his concern, kissing him gently on his lips, surprising everyone there, even herself.

¡°Quite.¡±

She turned and walked into the room with the bravery of a lion. Draco silently touched his lips and smiled a bit.

¡°I¡¯ll be watching and waiting

And he tapped the wall, closing it. Hermione took that as a cue to scream. Lucius came running in, surprised and flustered to see Hermione.

¡°How did you get here?!¡±

She looked flustered, out of breathe, almost about the faint.

¡°HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! THIS IS YOUR DUNGEON!¡±

¡°HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME?! BOW DOWN!¡±

¡°NO!¡±

¡°NOW YOUR REFUSE MY ORDERS. YOU WILL LEARN. CRUCIO!¡±

Hermione didn¡¯t think that it would happen that fast. She fell onto her knees, trying to scream of agonizing pain, but couldn¡¯t. She felt as though she would burst at any moment. Draco and the rest came flying into the room, with the wall just disappearing. Draco fell on his knees, grabbing a hold on Hermione.

¡°Speak to me.¡±

She looked as though she was close to insanity. The rest of them had their wands out on Lucius. Even he understood in his thick head it was over. He was outnumbered. Harry quickly grabbed Lucius¡¯s wand and said out.

¡°Petrificus totalus.¡±

Lucius¡¯s body was immediately locked, as Cornelius Fudge grabbed him, shooting glares of hate towards him.

¡°You bastard of a fool. Dementors will become chipper before you come out of Azkaban.¡±

And they disapparated. The rest turned their attention to Hermione. Anne and Jessica looked near to tears while Ron and Harry were pacing around in frustration. Ron spoke up first.

¡°She¡¯ll be okay right? I mean, you have that medicine that can make her better right?¡±

Draco sadly looked down onto her face.

¡°I used the last of my rations on her cousin.¡±

All four yelled in unison.

¡°WHAT?!¡±

¡°I know how to make it, but it isn¡¯t going to be easy. And there might be a chance that she would reach insanity before I finish.¡± (D)

¡°But we have to try right?¡± (A)

¡°We¡¯ll try, I¡¯ll try. But don¡¯t you remember the formula Anne? Remember exactly what we need?¡± (D)

She froze for a moment before letting her tears drip down. The mission was impossible. What was needed was the spirit of a dementor, blood of a giant, hair of a unicorn, and the blood of a pureblood. The three would be easy to get, since Hagrid was half giant, unicorn hair could be found in wands, and the blood of a pureblood was something that was simple. But the spirit of a dementor, that only came once in a century. No one was ever able to get close enough to steal its spirit before receiving the fatal kiss themselves. The potion itself only took four hours to make. Those who used to do this were rare; hardly anyone would risk their lives for it. And if it were found, a great price in galleons would have to be paid. Money was no object to a Malfoy, but the fact that no one at that time ever stole spirits of dementors anymore.

¡°Harry, Ron, go and try to get the other ingredients. Anne, Jessica and I will work on the spirit. With any luck, I might be able to find dad¡¯s secret stash of dark weapons.¡±

Jessica fell onto her knees, taking Hermione from Draco, laying Hermione¡¯s head on her lap. She sighed and she looked up.

¡°This was powerful. We only have a day.¡±

Draco and Anne were out as soon as these words passed her lips. 


	17. hear a tale

"I demand you to open!"

The statue in front of the door was refusing the budge. Of course, Lucius Malfoy was a genius when it came to hiding his most secret stash of dark magic. It was even doubtful that Narcissa had the slightest idea where it was. And with all the secret passageways and doors, it was worse than Hogwarts.

"Draco, how do you even know if this is the place?"

Frustration took a hold of him as he snapped at his cousin. "Oh gee Anne, a scary statue in the most secluded part of the manor. The statue that won't budge at all but just smirks and mocks me as I try to get in. I wonder if there is anything there that my father didn't want anyone to find."

Anne shot him a glare. "You know, I AM trying to help, so I'm sorry if I'm just bothering you with the sound of the my voice. Maybe I should just stop my obnoxious breathing too right?"

Draco sighed as he tried to clear his mind. "Look, I'm really sorry alright. It's just; I'm really worried that we won't be able to get back in time to save her. And if we don't make it in time then… I don't want to imagine what might happen if we don't. All I know is that I need to save her."

"You really care about her don't you? It's like blasphemy to ever love a muggleborn in this family, I know. But you still love her don't you?"

Draco sighed with frustration as he leaned against the cool marble of the statue. "I can't help it. I can't help that I'm in love with her, it's like I'm under some sick spell. Merlin sakes, I'm in love with a Mudblood."

The statue opened up, making both Anne and Draco jump back. "Wait, what was the password?"

They entered an extraordinary room filled with cabinets upon cabinets of potions and riches. The room was beautiful beyond words, and the pictures of the woman that hung in the room were as beautiful. "What is this place?"

Draco shook his head, having nothing to say. He understood why Lucius ran away here all the time. It was so peaceful and tranquil, especially with the small waterfall at the east side of the room. The mermaid in there was singing silently to herself and almost jumped out of the pool when she saw Draco. "Already you have come? I thought it would be a good five more years before your father would tell you. Come, come, and hear a tale…"

"I'm looking for a potion…"

"Yes, yes, I will tell you the secrets of that but you must come and listen."

Anne pushed him forward.

"The potion bottles are all unmarked and if we want to find it, it would take forever. Just listen to her and ask after you're done."

The mermaid clapped her hands and waved Anne over also. "She is not the one, I see, but she is of this blood. Yes, even the female line may hear of this spectacular tale." The mermaid waved them both over to a luxurious sofa and gestured for both of them to sit. And she brushed her long black hair, her green eyes flashed of a magnificent emerald color.

"Now you may hear my tale of true love, beauty, and downfall."

Draco and Anne both patiently waited as the mermaid brushed her hair and hummed a melodic song.

"Years ago, before the Malfoy name was tainted with the power of the dark, Sir Jonathan Malfoy worked for the side of good, alongside his teacher, the ever famous Merlin. Sir Jonathan Malfoy was also betrothed to a beautiful Maid Samantha Royce."

The atmosphere around the waterfall then became a bit stormy as the water stirred.

"But one terrible day, the dark side called to him, and it became completely irresistible to him. But to fully give himself up to it, he had to make a sacrifice, and a great sacrifice it was. For blood was what it yearned for, the blood of an innocent female."

The water stopped stirring and the place became completely still.

"Right after his marriage did he bring forth his precious Maid Royce to the dark. In cold blood did he murder her and as the warm blood of her body did Merlin walk in."

The mermaid swirled the water a bit and showed in the palm of her hand two figures dancing.

"Oh, they did love each other, they truly did. And it was because of this love that he had to kill her. For the dark had to know the devotion was true, and to do so, he would have to give up something he held close to his heart, a piece of his heart."

The figures then went flat and swirled into the water.

"Merlin wasn't happy to have found his favorite student giving into the dark. And he felt the punishment had to fit the crime. You see, even then, the dark side had a thing against muggleborns. So Merlin made it that every male with the true Malfoy name would love a muggleborn, and she would be his true love. It didn't sound like such a horrible punishment until his first son was born. When he fell in love with a muggleborn, he was too deep into to dark side with his father and didn't know what to do. He tried to hide his love but it shined through. And when the rest of his friends found out, they killed her. You see, Merlin knew of what the dark side would do to true love. That's why this room was built, in memory of ever muggleborn a Malfoy has ever loved. It is a curse all of them carry. If it were any other wizard, it wouldn't have been a curse but being that it was a Malfoy, it was. And it is because of this that the Malfoy wizard is never truly happy. Because his true love is out of his reach."

"So you're telling me that my father, Lucius Malfoy, was in love with a muggleborn?"

"Oh yes."

She pointed to the wall to a picture of a beautiful looking girl with long blonde hair and bright, sparkling blue eyes.

"I remember the day he got married. He looked for someone he could substitute for her. Scarlet Hart… yes, when Merlin cursed them, he didn't specify that it would have been a witch."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that my father, muggle hating, muggleborn burning wizard, the one who taught me to hate them in the first place, was in love with a full blown muggle?"

"Oh yes, he was completely smitten by her. He would come in here everyday, moaning and groaning about the curse. But no Malfoy has ever the strength to break the curse."

"How is it broken? And how will you know it's broken?"

"The Malfoy must first break away from the dark side, completely just break off and not turn back with any regrets. And he must do it for the love of the muggleborn in question. And the curse will be broken when the Malfoy in question doesn't care if it's broken. Why would it matter to him if it's broken if he is with his true love and his son will also have a true love?"

"Wait, but what about when Nathaniel Malfoy married Lucy DuGrey?"

"Oh, but he never had knowledge of this tale. And it is because of that he couldn't break the curse."

Anne poked Draco in the ribs, making him jump in surprise.

"You're the Malfoy in question. You are breaking this curse this very moment by loving her. You need to get to her before you lose her forever."

"Hey wait, how do you know that this mermaid isn't just some old quack made by Lucius to distract a visitor before some curse kills us."

The mermaid flipped around in the water and grumbles. "Stupid boy."

"Draco, she couldn't have known about you loving a muggleborn unless what she said is true. I mean, think about it. Has your father ever truly been happy about anything? Your grandfather? It's because they're all missing a piece of their hearts. You have a chance to change at, to be completely happy."

Anne started to cry a little as did the mermaid and only second later were they both at a full bawling state. "It's so romantic."

Draco sighed as he grabbed Anne away from the mermaid. "Well if any of that is going to happen, I have to save her." He turned to the now red-eyed mermaid. "Where is the Crucio revival potion?"

She wiped away her tears and thought. "It's been so long."

Draco grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her. "My true love as you put is dying and without that draught, there is no future for us. Now THINK!"

She smiled as she shook her head. "I thought you didn't believe me." She pointed to a potion bottle and it floated over to him. "Now go."

Draco and Anne were at a sprint. "I hope you break the curse."

When they were both out of hearing range, she turned over the picture to her right. It was of Hermione. Then, she turned over the picture to her left, and it was of herself. She sighed as she looked on in longing. "So I can finally rest in peace and return to my love."

Maid Samantha Royce swam back into the water and disappeared into the depths. She wouldn't be returning. Ever.

A/N- so very much neglected, I know. But my writer's block isn't as bad and this will be over soon, I promise!


	18. as the end unfolds

"So I take it by that smile you have on you're face you have some good news?"

Harry looked up just in time to see Draco and Anne run in. They made it in time. Hermione would live. He had a chance at love and happiness. Of course he would be smiling. He wanted to explode.

"We don't even have to make the potion." He dug into his pocket and brought out a potion bottle. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom. Ron and Harry found the rest of the ingredients. Hermione seems to be doing relatively good for a someone who was just hit by an Unforgiven."

Anne held Hermione's head up as Draco poured out the potion into her mouth. Within minutes, there were visible signs of recovery. Her then sickly white skin was going back to her normal pale, some warmth was going back into her cheeks. She was going to be all right, as Draco let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Now that you know all that, what do you think is going to happen?" questioned Anne.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, she's not talking about anything." Draco interrupted.

Anne rolled her eyes. "You might as well tell them. They are her best friends and are bound to find out about it when you…"

Draco silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Fine."

"I think I might be able to tell them…" came a small voice from the bed. Draco sprang into action first, rushing over to her, gently caressing her face.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled up at him as she lightly placed her hand on his. "Thank you."

They shared a moment, holding each other's eyes for a while. Finally, she smiled gently and looked at her two best friends and their girlfriends. Draco climbed next to her, holding her hand and lightly caressing it. "Are you sure you have enough energy to…"

She quickly pecked him on the lips and gave him the sweetest smile in the world, as though she was oblivious to the surprised looks Harry and Ron were sending her. "I am positive."

"OK, you both need to tell me what is going on. I mean, a few months ago, you two were at each other's necks. Now it's like if you two have been dating or something… wait…" Ron thought for a while and then he exploded. "YOU TWO WERE DATING AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?!"

"Ron, you know that I would tell both of you if that ever happened." She said gently. "But there is a great chance we will be in the very near future so I might as well tell you something Anne already knows."

"You see while I was in Hogwarts, during the extra time I spent on the library, I checked out a few things about Merlin. I mean he was the only wizard that was correctly acknowledged even in the muggle world. I wanted to see why he was so special. I found that in his later years, Malfoy's family was mentioned to have been bestowed a somewhat curse by him. I was said that every Malfoy male that has knowledge of this curse would be able to break it only if they went against their family."

"What was the curse?" Harry inquired.

"That the Malfoy in question would love a muggleborn, and love her until his last breathe. The problem was, if they had knowledge of the curse, they usually tended to become even more stubborn to the idea of being bound to anything. But the loophole was that if this Malfoy had already left behind that name for a different reason than love, he wouldn't be bound to that same type of stubbornness. Instead, he would be stubborn upon getting his love every means necessary."

"So your…"

"I only found out I was the muggleborn for Draco when I was in the dungeons. While I was there, I knew that he would save me like it wasn't something to question it was a fact. That he loved me. I don't know how that thought dawned in my head but I just strangely knew and the story I read about popped in my head. Everything made absolute sense."

Harry was processing everything turned to Anne. "Is that…"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Now that Draco broke it, his children won't have to suffer those same standards. You would think that someone centuries before would have broken it but you know how stubborn the Malfoys are."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Even I have to admit that. But now that I know all this, I think…" He looked at Hermione and she looked at him. They shared a chaste kiss and decided to save the passionate ones later, while they had some sort of privacy. "I think that I will be with Hermione for quite some time. Of course, only if she agrees."

She smiled and hugged him. "I thought Malfoys get what they want."

"Yes." He said thoughtfully. "But your not an object but a human and I can't possess you unless you allow it.

In a week, he had grown up so much, matured more than he did in the last seven years. He was now a man. A full-grown wizard that was highly desirable to Hermione. The moment he refused to include her in the fight he had with his father, she knew. She felt a warming in her heart. And when she reached the dungeon, and when all the circumstances told her otherwise, she knew he would come. No matter what, nothing would stop him. Because he loved her. She didn't quiet understand how he could have but she knew he did. And though only the month before did she hate him but at that moment, she knew she loved him. That was when she knew it was the curse bestowed on him. She was to be his other half, his muggle-born lover. And he was going to save her.

"So does this mean Herm will be back to normal by tomorrow?"

Everyone turned to see Rory with Tristan's armed entwined around her waist.

Hermione smiled up at her cousin. "It would seem that we both have something everyone wants."

No one knew what the future held for all of them. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that at that specific time, were all four of these couples stood was there a rift in destiny. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. But that didn't necessarily mean it was a bad thing.


End file.
